Teahouse
by Lady Phenylina
Summary: A SoZu Oneshot. - Sokka likes going to the teahouse, because the busboy's are always really cute : D


**Well . . . um yeah. Sozu. Mama loves her Sozu XD**

**Disclaimer- yeah, uh-huh I own A:tLA. And the moon and a pet dragon named bobo. No really, i do not TT_TT**

* * *

There were whispers and stares, and he nobly ignored them all as he sipped serenely on his tea. He pretended it was as if he were back at the palace and that the only eyes on him were a burning amber. It was rather hard to do with all the eyes of the teahouse patrons on him - but what was one to do when you were the Prince-consort to the lord that ran those teahouse patron's own country?

Prince consort Sokka-sama sat in a rather feminine pose on a rather dainty silk pillow set down for him by the overly enthusiastic teashop owner. Covered in thick crimson robes lined underneath with equally crimson silk, the prince sat legs off to the side with his left hand pulling back the fabric of one dramatically long sleeve as he held his cup in the other.

He took a sip and relished in the sweet flavor - a calming tea with honey. The sip was an elegant one that he had developed with strenuous practice and now executed with seemingly effortless grace. It was hard though as his hair (thick and long dark brown that cascaded down his back) made it difficult to maneuver his head with especially since on top of his head was a pointy, heavy and scalp-pulling crown.

He sat like this for several minutes, staring blankly off into the ornate mural on the wall, the lanterns and other various, slightly interesting pieces of furnishing as he sipped. But after the first five minutes or so, the practiced graceful Prince-consort snapped and real Sokka growled through.

He started with a flick of his head towards the teahouse patrons. Unsurprisingly all eyes were on him, but the second he turned, they flitted away as if they had the grace to be ashamed.

"Stupid idiotic tea slurpers. Like they never saw a warrior before . . ." He growled under his breath. With one last scathing glare he turned back to angrily sip at his tea. He was about to snort the tea in through his nose as he brooded over the idiots when a presence stopped him. A welcome one for sure.

One with piercing amber eyes and dark hair tied at his back.

"Hello there Beautiful." The man leered, leaning against Sokka's table with his tray underneath his armpit.

"Oho . . ." Sokka decided to play along and chuckled behind his sleeve.

"How's the tea for my gorgeous customer? Hm?"

"Oh you're a flatterer are you? It's exceptional." The now completely red faced prince chortled into his tea and averted his eyes coyly from the man before him. He blinked his lashes languidly a couple of times. "I must say, though you're a pretty cute busboy - though I already have a husband."

"Is that remorse in your voice I heard? When you said "already"?" The "server-boy" leered suggestively. By this point several surrounding patrons were staring blatantly at the pair.

"No, I love him very much." Sokka started almost indignantly into the tea. He was liking this game. The "boy" before him grinned.

"Then what a lucky man your husband is to have a wife so beautiful and loyal." The man winked.

"Well, he is pretty damn lucky I s'pose." Coyly he smirked into his tea.

A throat was cleared from behind the two. The "Server boy" tilted his head to the side to glance at the intruder.

"Uncle?" The young man inquired of the stout man behind him. Sokka peered curiously behind the busboy. The man was a little red in the face but his eyes sparkled mischievously and the ends of his lips turned up in an almost-there smile.

"I do not pay you to flirt, 'server-boy'." Said server-boy rolled his eyes and made a kiss-face at Sokka. The red-in-the-face prince smiled and made to catch it. Then as if realizing the whole ridiculousness of the situation, he laughs. Hard. He slams his fists on the table and sobs with his face in between them.

As the bus-boy walked away with his wildly grinning uncle to the kitchen, he also attempted not to laugh out his lungs.

Most regular patrons of the tea house just roll their eyes recognizing the silly game being played, sigh and consequently wonder about their sanity of their ruler and his consort. Others look on in morbid curiosity at the prince as he wiped his eyes of mirthful tears.

It is then that the prince's own sister walks into that very tea house. She is all but oblivious to the state of her brother as she stares at the retreating back of the busboy in green.

"Is it just me or was that bus boy, really familiar?" The laughs began all over again and Katara simply gave him a hard stare. "I'm serious, he kinda looked like Zuko."

* * *

** I do so dearly like the idea of sokka in drag . . . It's like he just, idk fits. (into dresses XD)-*- Pheny**


End file.
